Some power machines, including excavators, are configured to utilize a primary implement, often in the form of a backhoe bucket available for attachment to a lift arm. Some power machines also provide a secondary implement on the same lift arm as the primary implement, often in the form of a hydraulically powered clamp that is opposable to the primary implement. One example of such a secondary implement is a so-called thumb implement on a lift arm of an excavator. The typical thumb implement is limited in function to cooperating with the primary implement for pinching objects between the primary and secondary implements, and is typically used to pick-up and place objects such as rocks or construction debris.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.